<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【无授翻】Thick as Thieves2 by zouzhi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244765">【无授翻】Thick as Thieves2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouzhi/pseuds/zouzhi'>zouzhi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Godfather - Mario Puzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouzhi/pseuds/zouzhi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>无授翻，已努力联系原作者。如果不同意授权，会立即删除。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonny Corleone/Tom Hagen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【无授翻】Thick as Thieves2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>无授翻，已努力联系原作者。如果不同意授权，会立即删除。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汤姆走上主宅的楼梯，快步经过教父的书房以免被发现，那样他大概就没机会见证桑提诺到底想干什么了。他走到了自己曾经的房间门口，心脏开始剧烈跳动，血液涌向小腹。他敲了两下，门从里面打开一道缝，汤姆就这么僵直地走进去。桑提诺逆着从厚重窗帘透过的丝丝阳光，正得意地看着他笑。<br/>  “把门锁上，”桑提诺道，当然即使他不说汤姆也会这么干。汤姆颤着手锁上门，好像他们还是当年的孩子。<br/>  当他们十六岁时，桑提诺找到汤姆说要给他看个东西，然后锁上了他们此刻正靠着的这一扇门。然后解开裤带，扯下短裤，在汤姆的注视下打开膝盖套弄自己，而汤姆像着了迷一般地盯着，头脑昏涨。尽管桑提诺从来都不曾谦虚，但他也从未如此刻意地向汤姆展示什么，他也从未锁过门。一直以来，每当桑提诺一丝不挂时，汤姆都极力回避，好让自己不去盯着他看，但哪怕这样也挡不住那个人尽皆知的流言：桑提诺尺寸惊人。对此汤姆其实还是很好奇的，即使他对桑提诺疲软时的小兄弟已经相当熟悉。<br/>  “看仔细了，”桑提诺抚慰着阴茎，直至它涨到最大，那的确是望而生畏的厚度并完美地挺直，光是看着它汤姆就硬了，他揪紧床单，几乎要把棉絮拽出来。那东西翘得老高，桑提诺自己就能舔到，汤姆听着他因吮吸龟头而陡然粗重的呼吸，自己也不由自主地轻声呻吟。桑提诺抬起头和他对视，脸红扑扑的。<br/>  “嫉妒我？”桑提诺问道，汤姆点点头，显然误解了他的意思。他艰难地朝他走去，每一步都像灌了铅般难以移动。在一种疯狂的恍惚中，他跪在桑提诺面前，含住他的阴茎，从根部慢慢舔舐到顶部。桑提诺惊讶地屏住了呼吸，但汤姆没有回应，而是着迷地一次次吞吐，同时用手撸动口腔包裹不住的部分。他不知道自己在干什么，只知道桑尼没有推开他，而他也不想停下。<br/>  “汤米，”桑提诺扶着汤姆的脑袋，揉乱了他的头发，不是为了控制力道而是出于赤裸裸的占有欲。没错，就这样，桑尼，我是你的。汤姆在心里呢喃，他的头卖力地在桑提诺腿间摆动，手伸向裆部隔着布料胡乱地按压试图自慰。房间充斥着桑提诺粗重而狂躁的喘息声，汤姆抬起头，嘴唇和下颌沾满津液，当他与桑提诺对视时，桑提诺颤抖着到达高潮并射在了汤姆的左脸颊，汤姆看着他的表情也到达了顶点，他向前贴近桑提诺的衬衫，把他们两个搞得黏糊糊。当他们试图平复呼吸时，桑提诺一手抚着汤姆的后颈，另一手还插在他的头发里。汤姆胡乱地用桑提诺的衬衣抹了把脸，不敢看他，直到桑提诺笑出声，好像一切都是他预谋的一样。<br/>  “来这儿，”桑提诺拉着汤姆一起倒在他的大床上，胸膛还在微颤，仿佛刚使出全力绕着街区跑了好几圈。桑提诺的脚在柔软的大床上摇摆，最后搭在汤姆的脚踝上。这动作过于亲昵，汤姆心里一沉，那感觉犹如听到了自己的讣告——既恐惧又兴奋。他的眼睛湿润了。</p><p> </p><p>  此刻，他们回到这个发生了一切的房间，自汤姆在这里失去童贞，之后的每一次，每当他们要做爱时，桑提诺总会带他到这里，对他来讲，这个房间就像一个祭坛。<br/>  桑提诺把汤姆摁在墙上，大力揉搓着他的臀瓣，舔舐他脖颈上泛光的汗水。汤姆象征性地拒绝，把脸埋进桑提诺的卷发来掩藏自己的微笑。<br/>  “一会儿，父亲一定会找我们，”他道，“他知道我们在这。”<br/>  “没事，很快就好。”桑提诺说着，想去扯汤姆的领带但被制止，于是转攻汤姆的皮带，得到默许后桑提诺把手探入了他的西裤。<br/>  “汤米，”他一边握着汤姆的阴茎一边呼唤他的名字，汤姆倒吸了一口气，轻轻震颤。<br/>  “你好像随时会走。”<br/>  “我可没说过。”汤姆贴着桑提诺的嘴唇轻轻回答他，这是他最爱的时刻，只有舔吻才能使他们读懂彼此。桑提诺用带着多年枪茧的粗糙手掌抚慰着他，听见汤姆脆弱地咽呜后笑起来，热气吐在他的脸侧。<br/>  “我好像没见你穿过礼服，嗯？”桑提诺拉下汤姆的内裤。<br/>  “去问康妮。我没法拒绝。“汤姆没时间想自己该怎么表现，只知道自己要回报他，于是粗鲁地踢掉鞋子，在桑提诺面前跪下，急切地含住他的阴茎。在自己结婚，并成为受人敬重的军师后，他对桑尼，也只能怀有感激之情。汤姆的手掌在桑提诺的臀部和大腿间游走，桑提诺兴奋地呻吟，使出全部的自制力才没按着他的头大力抽插。<br/>  “你想要我操你吗，汤米？“桑提诺失神地仰头，眼睛盯着天花板，”哦，你当然想了，我的屌又硬又大，没人像你这么爱它了。“<br/>  汤姆抬头看了他一眼，轻声让他闭嘴，现在家里到处都是人，谁都可能经过这里，为了速战速决，他加快了吞吐的频率，而桑提诺扶着他的头愉悦地轻笑，明媚的笑容与这个陈杂乏味的屋子不太相符。但早在汤姆还在上学时，他就常常躺在床上透过窗缝偷看桑提诺。他还记得他高中毕业那天，桑提诺甩上身后的门时，笑得也是这么灿烂。他总喜欢与各种女孩厮混在一起，每当有了新女友，汤姆便被冷落在一边。汤姆会说服自己这很正常，毕竟女孩多么柔软，多么美妙……但一想到那些女孩将在电影院里肆无忌惮地牵着桑提诺的手，将在她的那些朋友面前吹嘘桑提诺如何地爱她，汤姆就不可控地厌恶，搞得像他和桑提诺这样过一样。<br/>  “你怎么了？” 那天汤姆坐在床上，无奈地看着莫名发怒的桑尼，他本以为他能和桑提诺发生点温情的事，比如一起躺在舒适的大床上，听着他气愤地感叹前女友如何坏而自己如何好。但桑提诺没有这么做，他皱着眉头走到窗边，烦躁地抓抓头发——他不喜欢卷发于是剪短了。<br/>  “没事，只是我想着……你要去上大学？”<br/>  当桑提诺锁上门时汤姆还挺兴奋，没想到他竟纠结这么无聊的问题。汤姆想到了即将到来的毕业典礼、维多和卡米拉给他买的黑色礼服礼帽。桑提诺很早就结束了学业，更精确的时间也许是他们一同锁上门的后一天，因此他不会有什么毕业典礼。<br/>  想到这，汤姆道：“我也不想去的。”这是实话，他不想离开柯里昂，他不想在没有桑提诺的陪伴下吃午餐，他喜欢桑提诺抢他盘子和蹭他脚踝的模样。<br/>  桑提诺朝着他走来，而他就静静地坐在床上等。他已经十八岁了，能清楚地认识到他的余生也将一直等待，而桑提诺什么时候会到他这里来？也许是他能这么做的时候，或是他想这么做的时候，再者，当一切天翻地覆后。<br/>  桑提诺双手搭在汤姆的肩膀上，忧伤地俯视他，好像要宣布什么糟糕的事。<br/>  “我想你可以被我操，”<br/>听到这话，汤姆顿时浑身燥热，好像天花板破了个大洞，炙热的太阳就悬在他头顶。<br/>“我试过和那些姑娘，但一旦她们看见我的，你知道，你见过的那个，她们便哀声求饶拒绝。”桑提诺看上去真的很沮丧，但这场面也足够诡异，他如同一个在街角的流浪汉，只求着过路人满足他的性欲望。<br/>“你是唯一的那个，那个，你知道吧。”<br/>唯一的那个心甘情愿跪在你腿间的人。汤姆自嘲地摇摇头，然后愤怒地大力推开他：“你别以为能随意使唤我！”他气疯了，因为他知道，自己真的能为桑尼做任何事，不是出于报恩，尽管他的确欠了桑提诺很多，但原因绝不是这个，原因比这复杂得多。<br/>“没事，我会让你喜欢的，”桑提诺满不在乎地说道。他的确很英俊，甚至放学后大群女生排队等着就为了看他一眼，因此汤姆还是很惊讶竟然没有女人愿意，或至少尝试着容纳，不过也许自上次他看见他的裸体后，桑提诺又发育了些。</p><p>“你凭什么能让我喜欢？”问题很刺耳，但汤姆仍然坐在床上。</p><p>“你等着瞧，”桑提诺道，他体贴且温柔地将汤姆推倒在床垫，汤姆闭上眼睛，感受着桑提诺轻轻的、缓慢的亲吻，他的眉毛在汤姆的耳边厮磨。汤姆情不自禁地环抱住他，他已经硬了，满心期待桑提诺的进入，但真正征服他的并不是桑提诺的爱抚，他将手探入桑尼的衣衫，抚摸他光滑的皮肤，紧实又温暖，在那一刻，他明白无论桑提诺带给他什么东西，他都愿意全盘接受。<br/>他做到了，哪怕只有唾液作为润滑。桑提诺费了一个小时，换了三个姿势才完全进去，而当他开始抽插时汤姆并未担心自己会被撕裂，只是感觉自己在慢慢消失，但桑提诺开始吻他的后颈，嘴唇在微微颤抖，幅度很小，汤姆本不那么容易发现，但桑提诺紧贴着他，让他能感受到一切，感受到在桑提诺血管里流动的汩汩热血，和他神经每一次愉悦的跳动。因此汤姆还存在着，只是在变成别的东西，变化或许要等上很久，但无论结果如何，桑提诺总是那的一部分，他让一切都不那么恐怖。他们同时达到高潮，余韵后倒在对方身上，桑提诺从背后抱着汤姆，缓慢地滑出他的后穴时汤姆突然痛苦地呻吟起来。桑提诺急忙拉近汤姆，扳过他的脸带到自己怀里。汤姆不知道该怎么形容此刻的感觉，他的身子疼得抽搐，但也不完全时疼痛。<br/>“上帝，”桑提诺叹道，声音昏昏欲睡。他们能听到楼下准备晚餐的声音；不一会母亲就会催促康妮来寻找他们。天不知何时已经黑了。<br/>“总之别跑太远。”桑提诺说道，他指的是大学，但汤姆承诺了更多。<br/>“你也是。”汤姆回道。桑提诺想想自己远走的样子，笑出了声。</p><p>在那之后桑提诺向汤姆提议定期厮混，汤姆自己也不清楚该如何决定，他既恐惧又期待。逐渐的，不再那么痛，汤姆开始体会到一种奇异的快感，如同抓挠一处干燥的皮肤直到变得又红又疼。后来他们想了个新主意，当所有人都在大热天逃到海边时，他俩躲在房子里，尝试不同的润滑剂。桑提诺从浴室偷了一罐凡士林，而凡士林不同的触感令汤姆失神地呻吟，与往常的哭喊相反，他大力捶击着桑提诺试图宣泄招架不住的快感。那天他们做了五次，直到他们的双腿颤抖脱力，汤姆神智不清地笑着流泪。桑提诺一边嘘声安慰一边大笑，抱着他从床上滚到地毯上，两人像水里的鱼一样湿湿黏黏，他摩挲着汤姆汗湿的头发，可汤姆仍是不停地哭泣，起初是因为遭受蹂躏后的生理眼泪，后来是因为，他悲哀地意识到，他的余生都不可能再拥有一个这样的午后了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>